Fighting Out Of Love
by Aneko-chan
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is transferring to a new school and it’s a very elite school for smart and rich students. She gets to meet her new classmates, including the number one most popular guy, Li Syaoran. But trouble seems to come once she enters her class!
1. Moving

**Fighting Out Of Love**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

…

Chapter One

…

…

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me. The story does :)

…

…

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura is transferring to a new school and it's a very elite school for smart and rich students. She gets to meet her new classmates, including the number one most popular guy, Li Syaoran. But trouble seems to come the moment she enters the classroom?!!?

* * *

…

Moving.

It wasn't easy for her. That means she has to leave all her friends behind and start a new one in this new town, Tomoeda. She had cried; hugging all those friends that came to say goodbye. She had noticed they were crying too.

Some came to say goodbye to her parents; who were the owners of a boxing club store. Her father used to be a professional boxer in his early days and her mother used to learn martial arts. Her parents teach others on how to fight and box. That's what they do for a living.

And that's how Kinomoto Sakura grew up as. She turned out to be _almost_ like a tomboy. But…she hasn't given up on her feminine side. She was actually pretty and average, If you look closely enough. Emerald eyes and Auburn hair. The easiest way to describe her.

They were moving because her parents found an area where they can expand their business and make more profit. They told her there are more people in Tomoeda and that they may be able to get more students than their previous residence.

So basically, it's about money. That's what she told them. They shook their heads at her then. Telling her that they want to find other youths that have potential in fighting. Like their own daughter.

Yes, Kinomoto Sakura could fight. Her parents do teach martial arts, after all.

She couldn't refuse her parents, after seeing their pleading looks towards her. They acted just like children and Sakura herself had to act the more mature one.

And so, here they are. Sakura looked around her new house as she carried her boxes. It wasn't bad and it wasn't good either. Considering their middle class status, they would've been able to afford a better one but her parents put a lot of effort into decorating their new store just a couple of blocks away.

"Doesn't the house look pretty?", her mother started to say, grinning as she started to admire the house. Sakura shrugged.

"It's okay." She said as she brought her boxes into the house and dropped them inside. She took a look around. The place was big and wide enough for a family to live in. She was kind of glad that there were no rats or spiders around. Or else, she'd had to take out the mouse traps or the spare newspaper to whack the spiders dead. She gave a small smile as she started to carry her things upstairs and into a room that's suited for one person.

"Nice room you picked out, kiddo." Her father ruffled her hair as she went to unpack her things.

"Yeah…" She mumbled as she started to put all her things into the corner, since the furniture hasn't arrived yet. Her father smiled a bit.

"Cheer up, Sakura. I know you'll be able to make some new friends around here. It's like starting a new life!" She pouted.

"Like that's easy, dad."

"Why don't you go take a look at our new store just a couple of blocks down? Take your mother with you. I'll stay here waiting for the moving truck to come." Sakura grinned a bit as she walked past her father.

"I guess so."

…

…

It took a while to get there. Sakura would've gotten lost if it wasn't for her mother, who kept on dragging her towards the right way. Who wouldn't get lost on their first day in a new town? Somehow, her mother mentioned that Tomoeda was her hometown.

_Oh. _

So that's how her mother knew the way. No wonder. Her emerald eyes turned to look at the large…no, _huge_ building that was standing in front of her. Her mother grinned as she ran towards it.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She chirped happily. Sakura almost dropped her jaw. Seriously, it didn't need to be _that_ huge right?

"Erm, mom. Don't you think…it's a little _too_ much?" She asked, still standing there, like a statue. Her mother stared at her daughter, confused.

"What do you mean, Sakura? We are planning to get lots of students starting tomorrow~ That's why it's got to be _huge_~"

"But. I don't think there would be much people interested in boxing or martial arts in this town." Her mom then flicked her finger on her daughter's forehead. Sakura flinched.

"Well, you'll never know until we try." She said, then patting her daughter's head. "Wanna look inside? We got it all renovated and such." They started to open the door.

"Does it look like our previous store?", Sakura asked. Her mother grinned as she pushed it open.

"Kinda. I think you'll like it!"

…

It _was_ similar to the store they had before. But larger. _Much_ larger. There were boxing rings around the whole room and long seats around them, so that spectators or people can be able to sit and watch the trainees. She can see a room in the back which clearly looks like a martial arts room. Most likely her mom's going to teach fighting in that room. A couple of rooms apart, she can see the lockers.

She couldn't help but be in awe. "It…does look like our previous one."

"Doesn't it?" Her mother chirped back, grinning like a happy young girl.

Sakura smiled. Maybe it would be nice to start a new life and get new friends. Her parents did say that the kids in Tomoeda are friendly. And she starts her new school life tomorrow. She heard it was an elite school for rich and smart kids. Well, she knew she didn't get in for the rich part. She got in for the smart section. They told her she got one of the top scores in the exam and suggested her to be in the special class, also considering that her parents owned a boxing club store.

Special class, filled with people either really rich or athletic. And probably filled with smart students. That's what they call it.

In her point of view, rich people are snobby. Not including her cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo though. Her cousin was beautiful and elegant. Even if her family Is high class, she was kind and caring towards others and she works hard for her dream, to become a fashion designer.

Sakura missed her.

"Should we go back to your father?" Her mother's voice snapped her back to reality.

She took a deep breath. "Sure." She took a last look at the place before leaving through the entrance. Watching her mother lock the place up, Sakura wondered. At the age of seventeen, starting a new life and going to make new friends.

And a future goal in life.

Yes, she doesn't have one. Everyone she knew had one but her. They all expected her to end up like her parents; a martial arts teacher. But Sakura shook her head and told them she didn't want to be like her parents.

Who knows? Just like what her mother said. Who knows until we try? She may even find a life long goal that she finds enjoyable. That is, starting tomorrow.

She hopes to god that they aren't people she thinks they are.

And here starts her life in Tomoeda.

…

…

The next day, she got up early and put on her uniform. As she went down, breakfast was all done and her parents greeted her. Sakura smiled as she took a piece of toast and took a gulp of milk down before she left.

"I'm going!" She said and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked to school. She did go there once before; when she took the exam and she was a quiet observer of things. The school was big and wide with a grand gate in front and a large fountain in the front of the school. It looked too _grand_ for Sakura as she walked through the school gates.

She noticed others walking in along with her. They gave her stares as they walked past her.

_So they know I'm the transfer student_, She thought as she stared back; almost glaring at them. The way they were staring at her…it wasn't pleasant. She gripped her bag a bit harder as she entered the building and went up the stairs to reach her destination.

She'll admit it. She is nervous. Her face doesn't show it, but her heart is thumping very fast; rapidly. The door was closed so she knows she had to knock and introduce herself. She slowly took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock a few times. Then she slid the door open; raised her head up and started to talk in a firm and clear voice.

"Excuse me. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, the new transfer student."

* * *

_END CHAPTER. _

**Author's Notes:** Well, this was a bit of a story that I had in mind for a while. It is based on a dream I had :) I didn't know until a while ago, dreams make good stories, if you're willing to turn it into one :D I hope this is a bit interesting.

…

Hoping to see reviews!


	2. school life

**Fighting Out Of Love**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

…

Chapter Two

…

…

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me~

…

…

**Author's notes:** Thank you for the reviews :) I really appreciate it that there are people who finds it interesting :D Anyways, it did motivate me to write the second chapter so I hope you all like it!

* * *

…

"Excuse me. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, the new transfer student."

The teacher ushered her in. "Yes, come in. I was just telling them about your transfer. Please tell them something about yourself."

Sakura froze. What was she to say in front of a group of students her age? She quickly muttered lightly stuff that was mostly common about her.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, seventeen years old. I came from Tokyo and moved to Tomoeda due to family issues." She said, mumbling things that she thinks make sense.

_Oh great. I just introduced myself, I mean I said my name twice!_, She quickly thought to herself. She was stupid in many ways, she'll admit that but generally, she didn't even explain to them about her so called _family issues_.

…

Should she have talked about it before someone asks her about it? The introduction didn't need to be long right? She didn't want to bore out the people in front of her; who are currently all eyes on her.

"Okay Kinomoto-san, that was a very short but informative introduction of yourself. Now if you would please sit down next to…Li-san. There's an empty seat there." Sakura looked around the classroom. There were a couple of empty seats around but she didn't know who was this Li the teacher was talking about. "Eto, Li-san. Can you _please_ raise your hand?" He finished asking, his tone sounding full of stress.

And a hand raised. Low, but she noticed. She started to walk towards her new desk; in the far left hand corner. Before she turned to sit down, she took a glance at her new neighbor.

_Li, huh… _She then caught a glimpse of unruly chestnut hair and soon to meet a pair of amber eyes staring right back at her. Her eyes widened as he gave her a disapproving stare. He then turned his face back towards the front. Sakura wondered if he had a problem with her or something. As she sat, she observed.

He was handsome, she'd had to admit that. But he looked like the quiet type somehow; she decided. He didn't say anything to her for some strange reason. Not even a hello.

She found it strange that between lessons, her new classmates tend to glance at her for seconds and then whisper something towards their other classmates. Even though they didn't tell her anything, _she_ already suspects something.

They all looked like rich kids. The females usually have long curly hair and some had a lot of makeup on. The males couldn't help but look rich with all those flashy hairstyles and looks. But one glance from Sakura and she knew.

They were all snobby.

She silently groaned to herself. She was afraid of this. She didn't like snobby people. She hoped that they would leave her alone and not get on her nerves before she explodes.

…

It was their break time and so Sakura expected it. People came up to her and started to ask questions about her. How'd she get in, etc. She answered like a normal human being would do and just answer a question and smile. Until some random guy asked her something she had not thought he would say.

"Kinomoto, do you know about the conditions to be in our Special class?" The others tried to hide their grins from Sakura's confused look.

This spells trouble. It's coming, Sakura could _feel_ it. And she didn't like it one bit.

"What…do you mean?" She asked slowly, looking cautious. Suddenly, all their grins got wider. A girl jumped in.

"Well, it's kind of a tradition only for the transfer students!" Sakura's eyebrow couldn't help but raise.

"_Huh_?", was all she could say. Tradition for transfer students? Who was she kidding? What's so interesting about this _tradition_?

"You see, they have to do it or they'll be kicked out of the special class…" A girl started, pouting.

Sakura wanted to kick the asshole who started all this for making such a thing up.

The girl continued. "They have to make the most popular guy or girl _like_ them in return."

Sakura barged in. "So you're saying I'm to make this _dude_ like me or else I get kicked _out_ of the class?" The students seemed glad that she understood them and nodded their heads confidently.

"If you refuse", Said a guy as he moves his face closer. She gave him a deadly glare and he quickly moved back in shock. He coughed a bit before continuing. "We'll use all our statuses to kick you out and you won't be able to have a nice school life."

…

"I see." Sakura looked in thought. She was sitting down and mostly everyone was around her desk. She was kinda glad that this Li person wasn't among them. She doesn't want to have to deal with another extra annoyance. "So I guess I have no choice."

"Exactly." They all said in unison. This was exactly the reason why she hated rich people. They were snobby, stuckup and incredibly _annoying_. She sighed and then shook her head. "Well, I guess I'd gladly…"

All the students cheered. "How much do you bet she can last?", one asked. Another added, "Five million!" Others betted higher.

She could feel an angry vein coming. And it's a large one. She wasn't done talking. And they just interrupted her like she's a nobody. She felt like bamming her hands on her desk, and so she did. They were gonna get it.

The room echoed through the loud sound and all eyes turned to Sakura; who is now standing and hands resting on the desk. Of course, they were all shocked. What kind of person would have such ill bred manners to do such a thing? Well, they had an answer. Her.

"…refuse." She started to say. One of the students uttered a response back.

"We can't hear you!" Some girls shouted and laughed. Sakura's emerald eyes glared harshly on the group of students and they shivered.

"I said, I'd gladly _refuse_", She said in a low, scary voice.

"Wha—"

"Shut it!" Sakura retorted back and they kept their mouths shut. "I just _hate_ people like you. Rich…and snobby. So annoying. You think money is everything? Using money like that just to win a bet? Or maybe to bribe the principal to kicking me out?" She glared. "Well, there's no way it's going to happen _here_."

Uh oh. Her evil side is coming out; just call it her bad side. The side where she can't help but talk it out. Sakura herself didn't like it, but sometimes, she just had to let her feelings come out and say it for her.

"Let me tell you this. I'm not doing any of this _tradition_ shit! Heck, I don't even care who this popular guy is! If you guys want to see entertainment, do the tradition _yourselves_!" The whole class was silent. Sakura gasped as she just realized what she had just said. She then sat back at her seat and then looked at them, frowning. And it was still silent.

Until she heard a quiet bit of laughter. Her eyes widened as it didn't come from the remaining group of students.

…

But from the Li person who was sitting right next to her.

Her face turned to him, a bit amazed at how he actually opened his mouth. Although he quickly noticed that he'd been heard and he shut his mouth, pretending nothing happened. It was fast, for a response to her expression. It only took a couple of seconds for him to laugh and then go back to the way he was. She was definitely confused.

What kind of person is he when he isn't quiet? Will he ever greet her at least a hello? What kind of family does he have?

She smacked her head invisibly. She's an idiot. She doesn't even know this guy and she finds him interesting after a quiet laugh at her 'I'm not doing this' speech.

"Seriously, what's with that girl?" Sakura's ears perked up as she heard someone speak of her. She pretended like she didn't hear anything and the person spoke a bit more. "She has an attitude. What bad manners!"

Okay, so it wasn't going well with her fellow classmates. So what? It's not like she wanted to be friends with those snobby bastards.

"Li Syaoran would _never_ like that kind of woman!"

…What?

Sakura eyes widened a bit as she turned to look at the students who was talking to each other. Li Syaoran? That's his full name? Oh wait, they just said it like he was the most popular guy in school.

…_OH_.

So he _is_ the number one guy in school. _NOW_ she gets it. She wanted to smack herself in being slow to these things. Even though she is smart, she's dense. And even if she did accept their terms, what would become of her? He doesn't look like the kind to be provoked by words. And she sure doesn't have time for romance in her school life.

She shook her head. It's almost time to go home and she promised her parents that she was going to take a look at their grand opening store. She is supposed to help out the new trainees and tell them what they're missing and what they need to improve on. More like a coach. So much work to do and less time to sleep. Sakura groaned as she let her head hit the desk.

Life sucks.

…

…

It was after school and she slowly walked towards her parents new grand opening store. She did spy a bit before going in. There weren't much people but there were a lot of people outside looking through the window. As she noticed at what they were staring at, Sakura smiled. The crowd of people were interested in what her parents were doing.

Well, it makes sense. Her parents were still young and attractive. And they're martial artists. What's not to like about them? They watched as Sakura's father taught them how to punch correctly and aim.

_This will probably inspire more people to join…great plan_, she thought as she went in.

Most of the crowd staring were men and as they watched Sakura go in without a doubt, they were in awe. It was rare for a girl to go into a kind of store like this and usually girls would hang out and go shopping. But Sakura wasn't like them. Before she entered fully, she turned to the others outside and gave a small smile.

"If you guys are interested, come join. They're good teachers." She said and entered. The crowd became curious. And so, they decided. To go in, that is.

"Ah, Sakura!" She walked to her dad, who gave the newbies a break.

"…I didn't expect to see much here." She said, as her eyes skimmed the area.

"So you had no hope of getting much members?"

Sakura jerked back at her dad. "No, that's not what I meant!"

He laughed as he ruffled her hair again. "It doesn't matter. Besides, you got us new members." He said as he pointed to the long line of awaiting people. Sakura then grinned.

"I know I'm awesome~"

"Yes, yes. Now go and change." Sakura gave a small frown as he pushed her towards the female lockers.

"Aw…darn it." As her dad left her side to go help out the others, Sakura turned around to hear the entrance door opening again.

She could feel her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

And there he was; with a group of friends.

…

Li Syaoran.

…

* * *

_END CHAPTER_.

**Author's Notes**: haha, I felt happy writing this chapter xD. It was like I couldn't help but want to finish it :D And yays, I really did! I'm really glad to actually get reviews so this is for you reviewers :D

Read and review please~~


End file.
